Being popular is such a flashback
by Lol3100
Summary: Join the gang in highschool junior year as they are the most popular group in school. Also join them in flashbacks some happy, sad, joyful, and ones you will never forget. Clato, Fannie, Peeniss, Joel, Jesh, Gliverl
1. New memories

Clove pov:

Its junior year and I'm so ready for the first day of school… Let me rephrase that NOT ready! I text my wake up everybody with Cato my best friend. The worst reaction is Jhonna who hits me so I put her in a headlock. Me and my friends have a annual sleepover the night before the first day of school at Threshs beach house. The girls go to one side of the house and then I am pulled into the bathroom. We are the most popular group in the school. Of course the girls first day have to wear a dress. I pick out a black dress with red striped down the sides.

Katniss pov:

I pick out a red dress and walk out to grab some stuff. I look at a picture of us in kindergarden of how we met.

Flashback Katniss pov:

I was sitting in my seat when I saw this girl taking my stuff so I pulled her hair. I got sent to the back of the room. A bunch of others got sent to the timeout to. We all started talking and decided to play together at recess. I learned that the short brown hair girl was Clove, tall black hair was Jhonna, red head was Jackie, stunning blonde head was Glimmer, and the innocent brown/red head was Annie. For the boys it was the sweet Peeta, hottie Cato, sexy Finnick, stubborn Gale, pretty boy Marvel, and tall Thresh.

Glimmer pov:

I put on a bubbly pink dress and walk over to see Katniss staring at something. I see the photo of us in kindergarten. I tap her shoulder and she looks at me and smiles. Sometimes I miss being that little girl ruling the jungle gym with my BFFs.

Jackie pov:

I put on a light blue dress. I look at myself in the mirror and remember being the little girl with the bun to the big girl with friends. I gave grown up so much and made it through but we still have another year or two before were out.

Jhonna pov:

Me putting on my emerald green dress almost makes mes forget who I am. I love my friends and will stick with them I am not like the other populars who leave their friends. I am going to rock this year and the next.

Annie pov:

I put on a light orange dress. I look at myself and think who cares what others will say. I am ready to go and be the girl I am and get in trouble when offred I am a whole new me.


	2. First day is always to destroy

Jhonna pov:

I jump in the car with all the girls. We start talking about how we are going to make a big appearance this year. I call the boys and put them on speaker. They decide that Katniss and Peeta will pretend to be together. That reminds me of how Katniss has a crush on Peeta.

Flashback Johnna pov:

I sat at the lunch table with my friends. Finnick walked in and a girl jumped on him and said I have a crush on you and Finnick said he didn't so she went outside and cried her little second grade eyes. Katniss started staring at Peeta so I waked her. After all the boys left Katniss said I have a crush on Peeta.

Annie pov:

I walk in school next to Finnick and peoples mouth drop open thinking we are actually dating, I wish we were. One girl comes up and says you guys are so not dating. Sense people think I am a good girl and will only kiss a guy I date, I push Finnick into a locker and makeout with him. The girl stunned runs away and I high five Finnick. He said what happened to innocent Annie.

Clove pov:

Annie is so crazy, but that was cute because they both like each other. I am walking next to Cato and then some guy grabs me and tries to kiss me but I kick him and slam him into the floor and put him in a headlock. I hand him to Cato and he says touch her again your face will hurt a lot harder than now with that Cato punches right in the jaw. The principal comes and tells me and Cato in the office.

Glimmer pov:

I walk down the hall with Jhonna and we see the front office so we walk in and ask for everybodys schedules. Then I see the target to destroy Delly and Enobaria. I trip Delly and she falls on her face. Jhonna and me laugh.

Jackie pov:

I walk down the hall to the water fountain and see Delly and Enobaria so I pretend I am going to drink some water until they get closer and I move and squirt them in the face. Thresh was walking towards me and we both laugh so hard we almost fall over.

Katniss pov:

Why can`t me and Peeta dating be real I hate this. I have had a crush on him since second grade. I kiss him to make it look real. Glimmer and Jhonna come back laughing with Jackie and I know they succeeded. The whole group eventually came back except Cato and Clove. We walk towards the office and see them. Are you kidding the first day.


	3. making out

Jackie pov:

Glimmer storms in the office and does her little seductive smile to the principal so he lets Cato and Clove out. That reminds me when Annie got in a fight with another girl in 3rd grade.

Flashback Jackie pov:

Annie got in a fight and said that Peeta could beat up her brother, but in reality Petta couldn`t. Glimmer gave the brother a face he couldn't resist so he said nevermind.

Glimmer pov:

Cato and Clove so owe me one. I feel weird because I had to seduce the principal. I was walking with Jackie to class. I saw Delly making out with someone so I took a picture with my Galaxy s4 and ran away laughing with Jackie.

Clove pov:

God damn I owe Glimmer one now. That was creepy why did the principal let us out because of her face. That guy is a perv. I walk with Cato and walk over to Jhonna but realize she is busy when I see her and Gale making out by her locker so I grab Cato and we both laugh our heads off until they see us so we run away.

Annie pov:

I see Enobaria come over so I grab Finnick and make out with him. I tell him I can't do it anymore and he looks at me confused. I walk outside and tell him I can't pretend to love you because I actually do. He looks at me and says I have loved you Annie for a long time so we kiss. Then decide to tell our friends what happened.


End file.
